


Dancing in the Moonlight

by phasesofthesun



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Hope you enjoy, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My made up AU, POV First Person, Post-Majora's Mask, but not really, made up festival, they're still kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasesofthesun/pseuds/phasesofthesun
Summary: It's the night of the Moon's Festival. According to the townsfolk, this festival is to celebrate the two times the moon appears larger and closer than usual. It also changes color. They say depending on the color shown, whoever is wearing the same color meets a life long partner, whether a lover or friend.Link was on his way out of Termina when he heard someone singing.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time doing something like this. I got the idea from this song. I hope I wrote both of them differently and not so similar, speech wise. The way this works I could explain later, because I do plan on writing another story in the same universe. As always, nothing belongs to me, rights go to their rightful owners. Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Link (lol) to song-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMc8naeeSS8

There was something almost peculiar about the whole event. Despite the fact that everyone was fearing the sight of the moon just some months ago, now they look at as though it were nothing. It left many questions, all I don't have the answer to _. Do they remember those three days? Do they know I stopped Majora? Am I the only one who actually knows?_ Goddesses, I hope I'm not. I would try to talk to Tatl about it, but her memory seems to be getting blurred by some force, to the point where she doesn't remember parts I do.

The Moon’s Festival was held twice a year, from what I know. Some say it’s to celebrate the two times the moon appears to be larger and closer, and of a different color as well. Others tell me it’s for some forgotten god. I couldn’t find much information about this god, as the only ones who know about it said that they were little children’s tales, things that supposedly have no meaning. I feel otherwise, though.

The townsfolk say that depending on the color that is shown, whoever is wearing the same color meets a life long partner, whether they be a lover or a friend. I can see the multicolored flags waving from the town's clock tower, along with its many buildings. Despite the festival starting in a just an hour's notice, I leave through the south gates.

The guard gives me a look. "You aren't staying for the festival? There's a lot of dancing, along with some games and other festivities you might enjoy."

I turn towards him, and see that despite the amour he's wearing, there's a few peaks of yellow showing through. So even the guards in town are interested in this festival? I reply to his question, "No, I'm just passing through is all. I don't plan on staying here much longer."

He shifts his stance, then stares out toward town. For a second, it looked like he was going to start saying something other than what they all say when I leave. "Alright then, safe travels."

I keep walking, and soon enough I'm trekking through south Termina Field. I have no real destination in mind, I just wanted to get out of the town. Taking a look around the field, I remember that there's no need for much caution-all the monsters are gone, after all. In the end, I just wander aimlessly, lost in thought. I think about Hyrule, and how much I miss the forest, and Lon Lon Ranch, along with Castletown. Oh, and what of Zelda? How is she doing now? Does she miss me, or has she forgotten me? No, no, that's silly. Zelda would never forget about me.

Oh, Goddesses how I wish to return to Hyrule. To see her and her open fields, Death Mountain, and Lake Hylia. There's a way to get back, right? I don't believe I'm stuck here. I know I fell down a hole but, it could be some illusion. If I could find another like that one, perhaps I could go through and fall into Hyrule.

_Alright then,_ I think _, I'll go searching tonight and see if I find anything. The Southern Swamp is close by, so that'll be where I search first_. I begin walking towards the entrance of the swamp before I hear someone singing. At first I thought I was imagining it, but as the singing grew slightly louder and more confident I knew that it was real. I begin walking towards the source and before long I find the singer sitting up on the large tree stump. They seem to not know that I'm here.

I lean against the trunk and begin to listen to what the person is singing, and find myself closing my eyes.

_"We get it almost every night, when that old moon gets big and bright. It's a supernatural delight, everybody's dancing in the moonlight."_

_"Everybody here is out of sight, they don't bark and they don't bite. They keep things loose, they keep 'em light. Everybody was dancing in the moonlight."_

The singer then pauses, and I wonder what caused them to stop singing. Before long, I hear a voice.

"So are you just going to stand there and hear me sing? At least introduce yourself first."

I open m eyes and look up towards the voice. I can see him leaning over the side, he's looking down at me. I can't see him too well, but for some reason I feel like I know him.

"I'm sorry," I start, "I should've made myself known. Care if I join you?" I'm half expecting him to say no, but he just reaches his hand down.

"No, it's better to sing with an audience. Now grab my hand and come up here."

I reach for his hand and grab it, he then helps me up the stump. Soon enough we're sitting next to each other, and I get a good look at him.

I know why he seemed so familiar now, it's because he looks just like me! But he's also slightly different. He's wearing the same tunic as me, but his is completely black. His hair is also jet black, which contrasts his pale skin, so much that in the pale light he looks silvery white. Though the most notable thing about him is his eyes, as red as the Goron Ruby. No, even that paled in comparison to his eyes, they were more like the color of fresh blood, like the red of sunrise. If you looked close enough, you could see a few specks of pink. As intimidating as they were, I could tell he only looked at me with content.

"Well, I guess I'd better introduce myself. My name is Link." He hummed in response, and I waited for his reply. We sat there for several seconds before I spoke again.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

He took a deep breath, and then said, "I have no name."

_He has no name? Why doesn't he have a name? Surely he must have one_ , I thought _. Or perhaps he really doesn't have one. By the way he said that, it did sound like he was telling the truth. Would he mind if I gave him one_? I had the strange want to give him one.

"Would it be alright if I gave you one? I know it's really not my place, but I just want to. Is that okay?" He seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll use anything you give me," he replied. And so I began thinking of different names that would suit him. Try as I might, it was difficult to find something that would suit him, especially since I knew nothing about him. Though I feel like I know him, almost like if we were friends for the longest time, but neither of us remember. Perhaps a few questions could help determine a suitable name?

"Well, I'm trying to think of something, but if you told me about yourself it would help." He then gives me a quizzical look, almost wondering as to why I would suggest a thing. Though the look quickly escapes his face, and he stares up toward the sky, eyes looking at the numerous bright stars.

"I like the moon. The stars, the sun, and the sky. I like it, especially the night. When the world gets quiet, and the shadows come out to play. I don't know much of my past, most of it is strange and blurry. Almost like a dream, but I feel like it happened. A big lake, and an endless room. I remember other things, but I can't think of them right now. Now off with my rambling, did you come up with anything?"

His words seem to remind me of my adventures in saving Hyrule, but surely this is nothing but a coincidence. He did say it felt like a dream, after all. In truth I actually couldn't come with anything well, but the word "dark" echoed in my mind over the course of this conversation. It was all I had, and he wanted an answer, so I told him.

"How about Dark? For your love of the night, and shadows. I'm sorry if it isn't good, but-" He interrupted me with a smile.

"No, I think it's good. Besides, it sounds cool and ominous. So if I ever become a great warrior, and enemies here of me, they'll say, 'Beware of Dark! Be scared of Dark!' and that would be so funny to hear!" We both laughed at that.

Our laughter was cut short by the sound of fireworks going off, along with the chorus of cheers from the townsfolk. Looking up into the sky, we could see the different colors of the fireworks that went up before bursting. The moon hung large and low in the sky, like it would on the Third Day. For a second I was scared of it falling, but I reminded myself that it would not. It couldn’t, because I stopped Majora, and even if it were to, the Four Giants could stop it, and hoist it back into the sky.

It was still its pale gray though, and I was wondering when it would change, how it would look. Dark stood up beside me, looking towards the town. He then looks back down at me, and he seems as happy as the rest of the world.

“The moon is gonna turn in the next 10 minutes,” he begins. “So in order to pass the time,” Dark pauses, then reaches his hand out towards me. “Would you like to dance?”

Many thoughts pass my head at lightning speed. _Dance? He wants to dance with me? Take his hand, take his hand. It’ll be fun! No, no, I don’t know him, this is too weird. I trust him though, why do I trust a stranger? I want to dance, but I don’t want to. I don’t know how to dance!_

I don’t know how to answer his question, but I should answer with something! He’s just standing there, expectingly, and I have no answer. His patience is going to wear soon, just say something, dammit!

“I-I don’t know how to dance,” I look down at the ground, my face burning red in embarrassment. I could’ve said that so much better, why did it come out like that? He says nothing for a short while. When I look back up at Dark, he has one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair. A sigh slips past his lips, then he speaks.

“Just because you don’t know how to dance doesn’t mean I can’t dance with you. Look, just take my hand, and I’ll lead. All you gotta do is follow me.” He then offers his hand again. He’s got a more determined look on his face, though it’s still friendly as before. With slight hesitation, I take his hand, and he pulls me to my feet.

Dark then pulls me close to him, and places a hand on my hip. I have an idea of what he’s going for, so I put my hand on his shoulder. My free hand is already holding his, and thus he begins to take gentle steps forward and back. Looking down, I try to follow. I end up stepping on him a few times, but soon I get into the rhythm of things.

“Link,” Dark says, “you’re supposed to look at me, not at our feet.”  He chuckles, and when I turn my head back up to him, I can tell I’m blushing. Our faces are so close, I can actually feel his breath. He’s just smiling though, looking like he has the whole wide world in his hands.

“Okay, now that you got the basics, we can really start swinging!” Dark then lets go of my hip and pushes me forward. I stumble at the sudden change of motion, but before I get my bearing he begins to pull me back to him. The pace picks up from gentle steps to fast paced swinging. This time, we have only one hand holding the other’s, and we’re both moving away from each other before moving back.It was hard adjusting to the wild and fast paced movements, but I managed to get used to it quickly. He then twirls me on one of these rounds, and then I do the same to him. We’re both laughing and twirling, moving towards each other before quickly going away. We kick our feet out and tap them on the stump, to an unknown beat but a flowing rhythm. Dark then begins singing his song again.

_“Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight, everybody’s feeling warm and right. It’s such a fine and natural sight, everybody’s dancing in the moonlight!”_

_“Dancing in the moonlight, everybody’s feeling warm and right. Its such a fine and natural sight, everybody’s dancing in the moonlight!”_

I notice the simple lyrics, along with how it repeats over and over. Soon enough, I find myself singing along. We’re both singing now, swinging and dancing to our own music. During one of the swings inward, Dark pulls me close to him, with my back to his stomach. His arms are wrapped around me, and I reach up to hold them there. We’re just swaying now, both more or less out of breathe and enjoying the other’s company. As intimate as the past few minutes were, along with how we are now, I can’t help but feel at ease. More so than I’ve felt in a long while, back when I still had the mind of a child in Hyrule. It’s during this moment where we both look up at the moon.

I could hear the chorus of the townsfolk count down the last 10 seconds before the moon changed. Everyone sounded excited, and it was the second they hit one that the moon began to change color. It was a sight that I knew I would never forget.

The moon seemed to ripple like a puddle of water, and with each ripple more and more different shades of color went across the giant expanse of it. The surface of the moon exploded with different colors, all fighting over dominance. They blended and mixed, while others split and grew in size. At first it seemed like blue would be the winner, but green seemed to come in from all corners and surrounded the rest of the colors before swallowing them up. With a soft “boom” sound, one of ancient magic, the moon stayed stayed green. The people of Clock Town cheered, and green fireworks shot up. Music began playing, louder than before, and the sound of people having a good time arose once more.

I could feel Dark rest his head on my shoulder, and his grip on me tightened just a bit more. I could feel his mouth move as he spoke.

“I hope it isn’t coincidental that you happen to wear green tonight, Link.” He sounds almost sad. He must knows what the moon’s color means, as do I.

_Is he worried about the whole “life long partner” part? Is he worried that I don’t know, or that I won’t let him be my partner? I don’t much about him, he_ is _a stranger. But at the same, I feel like I’ve known him my whole life. I feel attached to him in a way I can’t describe, is this the power of the moon? I can’t just leave him, I care about Dark too much to just reject him. Oh Goddesses, please let him feel the same way I do._

“Well, I hope you understand what the moon’s color means, Dark. And I don’t know about you, but I feel as though I’ve met my life long partner.” I await his response, and he seems almost bewildered at my words. He chuckles softly before speaking.

“Well, a simple ‘I love you’ could’ve worked, but you said it better than I think I ever could. If you’re so willing to spend your life with me, then who am I to not give up my life to you.” Dark then spins me around so I’m facing him, and embraces me in a tight hug. I hug him back just as tightly, and when we pull away he looks embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I know it would’ve been better to kiss you, but I thought it might’ve been too soon, and I didn’t want to push things or make them awkward. Even though I’m actually doing that right now…” he trails off.

I laugh, because he looks so flustered and unsure. In reality, I’m feeling the same way. Relationships are new to me, even if I’ve been an adult before.

“It’s okay, you can take things in your own sweet time. I actually feel just as nervous as you, so we’re both on the same page,” I reassure him. He looks relieved at that. We both stand there for a bit, before Dark speaks again.

“You know, the festival is still going, people are still dancing. You wouldn’t mind…?”

I finish his question. “Dancing? No, now come on. Let’s dance the night away!”

He smiles, and I smile back. Dark takes my hand, and we’re swinging and tapping our feet once more. We both start singing, and the words seem to fit our scene perfectly. He dips me, leaning close to my face, before kissing my cheek. When he pulls me back up, he’s blushing, but looks so delighted with himself that I find myself looking for a chance to return the affection.

We stayed there for the rest of the night, just dancing the night away. Occasionally we stopped and held the each other close, before dancing again. We were just there singing and dancing in the moonlight.


End file.
